ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show: Rounding Up For 2nd Season!
Super Mario Toy Show: Rounding Up For 2nd Season! is the 7th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 1st episode of Season 2. Plot Synopsis Mario and his friends are constructing a Lego vehicle when none other than Ironhide shows up! Meanwhile, Power Ranger Guy is up to his old tricks again, and sends a ferocious Thanator to menace Mario and the gang. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Ironhide *Thanator Trivia *The Thanator's name is pronounced "Thantor" in the video. Transcript (The video opens with Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu constructing a Lego vehicle.) Yoshi: Heyawha- there we go! Mario: Took us like, 27 weeks to build! Pikachu: 27 weeks?! I thought it took us, like, several hours! Yoshi: No it took us 27 weeks. Due to the fact that... no it took us, like, 27 hours. Mario: WHOAH! I don't recommend staying up that late. Anyways, the good news is that it's done and built. So, let's test it out. (jumps) WOO-HOO! Whoa-whoa-wa-whoa! I can't do it! (slowly falls back down) Pikachu: Why not, Mario? Mario: If I do, it would break! (turns around) Hey what's that over there? It's a giant cat! hello little kitty, wake up, wake up wake up wake up wake up. I don't think he wants to wake up. Hey, what's that over there? (Suddenly, a small pickup truck comes rolling in, much to the surprise of Mario and his friends.) Yoshi: Well, Mario, by the looks of it, it looks like a very small GMC truck. Ironhide: Who are ya callin' small? Mario: What the?! It- it- it talked. Pikachu: Wait a sec. I recognize that GMC truck from anywhere! I'll get my Transformers guide out! (Pikachu grabs a Transformers book, and knocks a piece off the Lego vehicle) Mario: Aw, Pikachu! You just knocked that over! Pikachu: Sorry! Okay, let's see. Hold still, okay, and turn. (opens book) Okay, let's see. (flips through pages) No, it's not Optimus Prime, not Bumblebee, it's not Jazz, it's- ah, okay. (looks at the page, then at Ironhide) Hey guys! It's Ironhide! Ironhide's come to visit! Yay! We got a new guest star! Ironhide: What? Oh, wha- what guest star? Yoshi: Yep, your guest staring on the 2nd Season of Super Mario Toy Show, my friend! Ironhide: Oh... so what do I have to do? Mario: Well I guess you can transform into your robot form. Uh, we'd like to see you. And so would the cat. See? Let's get him up. Ironhide: Okay, first I have to transform into my 'bot form. Yoshi: Wait a second. Your a Deluxe Class toy? Ironhide: Yeah. I'm from the new Hunt for the Decepticons line. So anyways, I gotta transform. (transformation noise is made) (Scene change. Ironhide is now in robot mode.) Ironhide: Well here I am in my 'bot form. Pikachu: Wow! Surprisingly looks movie-accurate! In terms of looks, not size. Ironhide: Anyways, what's that giant feline doing over there? Mario: Oh, it's the cat we found! Oh it's the cat on the- it's the cat on the bag. Okay, wait a second. (grabs a Luigi hat) Now he's the cat on the bag with a hat! Now he's the cat with the hat on a bag! Or he's just a plain old cat on a bag. Pikachu: You think we should get him up? Mario: I dunno. Say I wonder what Power Ranger Guy's doing. (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is groveling on how much his base is messy.) Power Ranger Guy: Awww, would you look at this mess! Our cool awesome base! Just... a pile of junk right now! (hits something) AHHHH! This place needs to clean up! Oh look at Mario. He's with a Transformer and oooh a giant cat! Okay, let's get down to business. We're gonna send something to destroy that little car of theirs s- because it might make a bigger mess! Elite: I thought you were Mario's friend. Power Ranger Guy: Frenemy. Friend slash enemy. So today, I'm being his enemy. And I know just the perfect thing to go and smash that toy! Oooooh Thaaaaaaaaantoooor! Elite: Wait a second! A Thantor?! Those things only live on Pandora! Power Ranger Guy: Nope I brought one home as a pet. Heh heh. (Scene change. Mario is petting the cat.) Mario: You gotta admit, this cat is pretty cute. (petting) Oooh, who's the sweetest kitty ever! Awwwww haaaaaw, aw he likes his chin scratched too, haawww. You are nice kitty, I like you. Yoshi: Hm. He's nice! Hey there, cat! My name's Yoshi! He's a little camera shy, as he expected. Pikachu: Whoa! I don't know if he's suppose to chase me since I'm a Mouse Pokémon. Ironhide: Uh, guys? I think it's a bad idea to leave your vehicle unguarded. Mario: What do ya mean? Ironhide: Well... (Suddenly, the Thanator arrives and trashes part of the Lego vehicle.) Mario: (in shock) WHAAAAAA?! Oh no! No! We spent 27 hours building this! Yoshi: Relax, Mario. It's only a small fracture. (The Thanator soon begins attacking the vehicle again.) Mario: Hey, bad dog! Bad Dog! Thanator: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!! Mario: WHAAAAGH! HOO! Hoo! Hoo my gosh! (backs away) It's a mutated dog! WAAAAGH! Pikachu, move your butt! Pikachu: Sorry, Mario. Why don't we hide behind the cat? Mario: Because the cat is very fragile and he is way too cute to hide. Yoshi: This thing took 27 hours to build! Mario: Ironhide! Aren't you suppose to deal with these kind of things? Ironhide: I only deal wi- I only deal with Decepticons. Not weird.... Earth creatures. Thanator: RRRRAH RRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! Mario: Hey where's the cat going? Oh, he's going back to the bag. Well, you must love that bag, don't ya? I know you do. Bu anyways, back to business! Wait a second, that's no kind of- that's not a kind of thing you find on Earth! Thanator: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Yoshi: No, whoah! It isn't, Mario! It's a Thantor! Ironhide: What? I thought those things were only found in Avatar! Mario: Wait a second. I think Power ranger Guy is up to something! Thanator: (growling) Yoshi: I-I-I-I-I-it's moving closer! Thanator: (continues growling) Yoshi: Wh-whoa! Okay. Wha-alo- look, Mr. Thantor, we don't want any trouble! Mario: Y- yeah! Ironhide: Okay, I gotta find something to do with him. Mario: Well, what are you thinking, Ironhide? Ironhide: Trying to think of a way to get this- trying to think of a way to scack him this... Thantor of yours came from. Yoshi: Ours? Mario: Ours? He's not ours. Ironhide: Okay, I guess I'll throw books at him! Yoshi: Books? Ironhide: Don't worry. These are really small. (he tosses the books at the Thanator) Thanator: RRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRGH! Ironhide: Okay! (Charges up cannons) You better tell us where your from! I don't wanna do this. My Auta- I'm suppose to protect living creatures, not destroy. So, can you tell us where you are? (The camera soon pans on Power Ranger Guy's lair.) Mario: Of course! Power Ranger Guy's base! Ironhide: Power Ranger Guy? Who the hell is he? Yoshi: Oh, he's our frenemy! Ironhide: Ummm... I do not wanna know what that means. Mario: Okay, uh- okay, we're going up there! Pikachu, guard the vehicle! Guard the Lego vehicle! Pikachu: Okay! Mario: And the Thantor. Thanator: Arrrrr..... Mario: And the cat. Me- me, Yoshi, and Ironhide are going up to investigate! let's fly! WHHOOO-HOOO! (they take off) (Scene change. The 3 are flying, with "I Believe I Can Fly" being sung. They eventually crash on top of Power Ranger Guy's base.) Power Ranger Guy: A- Mario?! What are you doing here?! And you have a Transformer with you! Ironhide: That's Ironhide to you, Power Ranger Guy! Wheesh. Power Ranger Guy: Eh, trying to impress- Mama Luigi, are ya? Well, I have another Transformer with me and he's way more powerful than you! Ironhide: And who is he? Power Ranger Guy: Say hello to Devastator! Devastator: Rrawrgh! Ironhide: HOWLAY CRAP! Mario: Yes. He's working with Power Ranger Guy now. Ironhide: I thought his place was with the Decepticons! Mario: Well, he's with Power Ranger Guy now. Yoshi Yeah, we've been fighting with him for nearly for half a- we've been- we've known him ever since Season 1. Devastator: Rrrawwwrgh! Power Ranger Guy: Okay, Devastator! Use Suction Cup to suck them up! Devastator: Rawr! (Devastator soon activates his Vortex Grinder) Mario: AWWWWWAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!! HELP! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHGH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN! (Mario and Yoshi are soon in Devastator's maw) AHHHH! Devastator: Om nom nom! Yoshi: Mario, help! AHHHHHHHGGGGHHHH!!! AWWHHHHOOOOAAAAAHHHHWOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!!! Ironhide: Oh no! I gotta save Mario and Yoshi! Well, it's time to take matters into my own hands. HOWWWWAAAAHHHH! (leaps into the air and begins "shooting" Devastator, then begins to hit his head) You better let Mario and Yoshi go! Devastator: Rrrrr... (he soon spits Mario and Yoshi out) Mario: EEEEWWWWWW!!! EEEEWWWWWWWW! I've been barfed out! Ew ew. This is so disgusting. Wha- Devastator: Awwwr! Ewww taste bad! Ironhide: Ooooh... hey, how'd you and Yoshi able to get out? Mario: Oh, that's easy! I haven't had a bath in weeks! Ironhide: PU! Elite: Well, looks like another day, another... roulded up plan. I should suspect. Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, Elite. Your not getting much of a role here. Hah! I lost again! Well Mario, I guess your free to go. Mario: Thanks you, Power Ranger Guy! (they soon leave) (Final scene change. Mario, Yoshi, and Ironhide head back to where Pikachu is.) Ironhide: Hey there, Pikachu! Yoshi: Hey, Pikachu! Mario: Hey there, Pikachu! Wow, you fixed up the machine! You fixed up the Lego vehicle! Pikachu: Yep! it was only a small fracture. It was a small fracture of it, but I fixed it up. Yoshi: Wow, you did a good job on it! Pikachu: Thanks! Thanator: Arr! (leaves) Yoshi: It looks like the Thantor is return back to his home! Ironhide: Well guys, I gotta go. Optimus wants me back at the base. So, I'm gonna be rolling out! (transforms, then leaves) Mario: Wow, what a great way to start a Season 2 episode! See ya folks! Yoshi: Yeah, Subscribe, Rate, And Comment! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes